1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge and more particularly, to a hinge utilizing a negator spring in combination with a high viscosity fluid that damps the hinge's rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many applications, it is desirable to have a hinge capable of rotation through a predetermined angle. A negator spring can be used to supply a constant torque through this angle. While a negator spring can provide the needed torque to rotate the hinge through the predetermined angle, the angular velocity of the hinge can result in end of travel impact loads that may damage the hinge or the object which the hinge rotates. As a result, it is desirable to have a hinge capable of rotating through a predetermined angle but having a relatively slow rotation so as to reduce the end of travel impact loads.